


Dirty dancing

by Quisty



Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хэмиша совсем нет чувства ритма - до Док готов ему помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty dancing

\- Это бесполезно, - заметил Хэмиш, запрокинул голову и выдохнул струйку терпкого дыма в потолок. - Ничего не получится.  
\- Потому что ты даже не пытаешься, Хэмиш Макбет! - гневно воскликнула Изобель.  
\- Да мне медведь на ухо наступил, - попытался оправдаться констебль, без особого, впрочем, энтузиазма. К тому же, судя по поджатым губам и арктическому холоду во взгляде, мисс Сазерленд уже поставила на его так и не раскрывшемся музыкальном таланте крест. Во-от такущий.  
\- Ты только и знаешь, что искать себе оправдания!  
Даже перестук каблучков у нее получился на редкость возмущенный. Громко хлопнула дверь. Хэмиш снова затянулся.  
Ничего себе, оправдания, тоскливо подумал он. Будто он прямо спал и видел, как бы ему поучаствовать в любительской постановке с односельчанами. Да если бы не дурацкие счета... Осталось расклеить на каждом углу объявления: "Констебль по вызову. Работаю за еду".  
В зале неожиданно погас свет.  
\- Что за черт? - вопросил Хэмиш у темноты, и лампы послушно загорелись снова. Из подсобки выглянул док Браун.  
\- Ты чего здесь один сидишь? - поинтересовался он. - Все уже давно в пабе.  
\- Задумался, - буркнул Хэмиш.  
\- Судя по выражению лица, о тщете всего сущего?  
Вот у Дока, мрачно подумал Хэмиш, никаких проблем ни со слухом, ни с этим, как его - чувством ритма. Он, зараза, даже ходит, будто пританцовывая под одному ему слышную музыку.  
Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, Док закончил возиться с громоздким чемоданом и прошелся туда-сюда по залу, щелкая какими-то переключателями и ловко лавируя между расставленными в беспорядке стульями. Хэмиш не без зависти проследил за ним взглядом.  
\- Нанялся светотехником? - спросил он, лишь бы что-нибудь спросить. Отвлечься от дурацких навязчивых мыслей, лезущих в голову при виде доковой задницы.  
\- Просто помогаю, - отозвался тот. - В отличие от некоторых, у меня нет собаки, которую нужно чем-то кормить.  
\- Интересно, - Хэмиш затушил окурок о подошву ботинка и поднялся, потягиваясь. - В этом проклятом городе еще остался хоть кто-нибудь, кто не в курсе моих финансовых проблем?  
\- Может быть, старик Виски, да и то потому что глух как пробка. Кстати, о глухоте. Это на тебя, значит, сейчас орала Изобель?  
\- Так уж и орала.  
\- Ну, с черного хода было слышно, - Док пожал плечами. - И чем же ты расстроил бедную девочку?  
Хэмиш пробубнил в ответ что-то невнятное.  
\- Я так и думал, - серьезно кивнул Док. - Конечно, дело в постановке. Именно в ней.  
\- А в чем еще? - огрызнулся Хэмиш. Широкая ухмылка на лице приятеля порядком его поддостала.  
\- Ни в че-ем, - почти пропел Док. - Но я бы на твоем месте не рассчитывал, что жители города в курсе только _финансовых_ проблем своих соседей. А что конкретно не нравится Изобель?  
\- У меня нет чувства ритма и я танцую, как охромевший горный козел, - процитировал Хэмиш, и, не выдержав, все-таки фыркнул.  
\- Ну так это же просто.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Конечно, - Док, обогнув по дороге еще парочку стульев и подошел совсем близко. Несмотря на разницу в росте, ему каким-то образом удавалось не смотреть на Хэмиша сверху вниз, и эту его особенность Хэмиш искренне ценил. В отличие от способности прицепиться к какой-нибудь мелочи и вывести из нее очередную теорию.  
\- Все дело в сердце. - Ну вот как теперь. Хэмиш вздохнул, а Док, проигнорировав его кислую мину, продолжал:  
\- Знаешь, как в книгах? Нужно слушать свое сердце, оно подскажет, что делать. Нет, не надо закатывать глаза, смотри на меня. Слушай.  
Он положил ладонь Хэмишу на грудь и повторил:  
\- Слушай.  
 _Тук-тук. Тук-тук._  
Хэмиш тряхнул головой.  
\- Что за...  
\- Просто постой спокойно, - вторая рука Дока легла на его плечо. Теплая, тяжелая. Опасно привычная. Хэмиш сощурился, пытаясь понять, чего от него хотят. Его пульс, похоже, переехал куда-то в подвздошье и мало напоминал спокойный, ровный ритм, который пальцы Дока выстукивали на его груди. Особенно когда тот провел ладонью по плечу, ниже, так что волоски на руках встали дыбом от прикосновения, погладил зачем-то внутреннюю сторону локтя - Хэмиш представил себе, как он касается пациентов, прежде чем вставить им катетер капельницы. И, конечно, мысль о том, как Док кому-то что-то _вставляет_ отнюдь не способствовала ровному сердцебиению.  
 _Тук-тук. Тук-тук-тук._  
\- Вот так, - промурлыкал Док, переплетая его пальцы со своими и не отнимая другой ладони от груди Хэмиша. - А теперь - просто двигайся в этом ритме. Ну?  
Хэмиш бы с удовольствием и в красках описал, куда именно и в каком ритме следует двигаться Доку, но его уже несильно толкнули в грудь, заставляя сделать шаг назад, потом, вспомнил он, вроде бы нужно отступить влево, потом - обратно вправо? Или вперед?  
Он шагнул вперед и тут же понял свою ошибку, но по инерции качнулся дальше, сталкиваясь, прижимаясь ближе, так близко, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть и они просто вплавятся друг в друга.  
Дыхание Дока обжигало его висок, хотелось зажмуриться и так и остаться стоять - вечность-другую.  
\- Ну, - сказал Док. - Почти получилось. Еще разочек?  
\- К черту, - буркнул Хэмиш. И полез целоваться.  
Здесь тоже нужно было чувствовать ритм, наклон, правильный угол, сотня маленьких движений, сливающихся в одно, жесткая щетина, царапающая губы, табачная и кофейная горечь на языке, острый недостаток кислорода - и дурная легкость в голове, как будто после лучшей доковой травки.  
\- Ай!  
Хэмиш отстранился, хватая ртом воздух.  
\- Это я должен говорить "ай", - возмутился Док. - Ты мне чуть язык не прикусил.  
\- Потому что ты меня ущипнул!  
Вместо ответа Док просунул пальцы под ремень его джинс, дернул вверх и на себя, почти приподняв над полом. Хэмиш машинально вцепился в его плечи, вставая на цыпочки, с трудом сохраняя равновесие, поддаваясь, уступая, со всхлипом втягивая в себя воздух, чувствуя, как пульсирует и наливается кровью член, прижатый плотной тканью. Док толкнул его назад, и Хэмиш довольно чувствительно приземлился на жесткий стул, но не успел возмутиться, потому что Док уже стоял перед ним на коленях, воевал с непослушной пряжкой ремня и облизывал покрасневшие, неестественно яркие губы.   
\- Потому что ты. - Звяк. - Никогда. - Поцелуй в шею, почти укус, завтра наверняка останутся следы. - Не слушаешь. - Звук расстегиваемой молнии. - Что тебе. - Док прижимается губами к его груди, прямо сквозь футболку, в том месте, где отсчитывал пульс, через ткань прикусывает сосок, заставляя Хэмиша низко стонать. - Говорят.  
Сейчас Хэмиш готов поклясться на чем угодно - да, не слушает. Только не когда голова Дока оказывается между его колен, а возбужденный член обдает сначала холодом, потом - жаром, Док сперва не смыкает губы, просто забирает в рот, скользит языком вдоль набухшей вены, облизывает головку, почти утыкается носом Хэмишу в живот и дышит широко открытым ртом - вокруг. Часто, быстро касается языком, словно ебаный кот, лакающий ебаную сметану, думает Хэмиш, вцепляясь в спутанные курчавые волосы, неимоверным усилием вынуждая себя не толкаться бедрами вверх.  
Где-то на границе сознания он еще успевает понадеяться, что Док запер дверь, а потом тот начинает насаживаться на член Хэмиша ртом, двигает головой вверх-вниз, помогая себе рукой, и, о да, теперь Хэмиш чувствует ритм - каждой клеточкой, каждым нервным окончанием, он замирает и оживает вновь с каждым ударом сердца, которое бьется где-то в горле, и Док уже хватает его за бедра, стискивает до синяков, не давая отчаянно и судорожно вбиваться, продолжая выдерживать дурацкий этот самый ритм. Хэмиш жмурится, чувствуя, как ползет по спине противная холодная струйка, слепо шарит руками перед собой, нащупывает ворот чужой рубашки, тянет вверх и сипит: "Пожалуйста".  
Док отрывается на мгновение от своего занятия, поднимает голову, смотрит - снизу вверх, и глаза у него светлые, почти прозрачные. Абсолютно бесстыжие. А потом он медленно проводит языком по припухшим, натертым губам - нижней, верхней, слизывает в уголке рта белесую каплю смазки - и снова берет в рот, на этот раз позволяя Хэмишу выгибаться навстречу, раскрывая рот в беззвучном отчаянном крике.

\- Ты не запер дверь.  
\- Но никто же не вошел.  
\- Но ты не запер дверь!  
\- Хэмиш, ты зануда, - Док отмахнулся от упершегося ему в грудь обвиняющего перста и похлопал себя по карманам, нашаривая кисет с табаком.  
\- Я еще и... - Хэмиш несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот. - Я хотя бы не отсасываю товарищу посреди открытого, мать его, всем мимо проходящим горожанам школьного зала погожим субботним вечером!  
\- Зато тебе отсасывают. Там же. Тогда же. И, заметь, небезуспешно.  
Если бы довольные улыбки можно было оценивать по десятибалльной шкале, Док только что заработал бы двенадцать баллов.  
\- Первый урок, можно считать, прошел удачно, - продолжал он, зачем-то потрогав челюсть. - Но я полагаю, что потребуется закрепление материала.  
\- О да, - мстительно прошипел Хэмиш, шагнул ближе и вытащил изо рта Дока незажженную трубку. Провел большим пальцем по воспаленным губам, прижался вплотную и насмешливо приподнял бровь, почувствовав бедром несомненное доказательство последнего утверждения. - Повторение - мать учения.


End file.
